


Possessed

by MidnightStarShip



Category: anitsepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Horror, Possession, Whump, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: Sean has been possessed for a while now. He just didn't know it......until now.





	Possessed

Sean slowly came to rubbing his eyes in attempts to clear the blurriness out of them. He looked trying to remember where he was. It was a large building maybe some type of warehouse or a store, but it was too dark to see anything clearly. He winced and pulled himself to his feet. His body felt stiff and sore as if he’d been tossed out of a moving vehicle.

He stumbled forward a step and tripped over something large on the floor. He looked down at his feet and could just make out a person lying on the ground. “Hey, buddy? Are you okay?” He dropped to his knees and shook the man. The man didn’t move and Sean pulled back feeling worried.

“Hello! Is anyone here?!” His voice rang out clearing in the building, but all that returned to him were echoes. He searched his pockets for a phone, but all he found was knife tucked into his waist band. He turned the knife over in his hand. “What the…..”

The lights flashed back on and the man lying on the ground in front of him was now scrambling backwards. “Wait please!”

This clearly was an isle in a store. It’s okay….wait what? Sean had tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. He was moving toward the man his hand carrying the knife was raised. What am I doing?! Stop! His throat tighten like he was shouting, but his mouth twisted into a smile as he leaned over and slashed the man’s throat. Another voice rattled out of his throat a darker, distorted one. “Take that fucker.”

The scene around him turned dark again and he was still kneeling by the man on the ground with a knife in his hands. “What the fuck! What the fuck!” He shouted dropping the knife and scooting away from the man. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the dark isle. He didn’t know what was happening but he couldn’t have killed the man he just couldn’t have!

He turned the corner and could see in the darkness the outline of countless bodies on the floor before him.

Sean sat up bolt upright in bed. Sweat ran down his body plastering his pajama pants to his skin. “What……..the……..” He looked around his dark bedroom. “It was just a dream. Just a dream.” He looked down at his shaking hands. He pulled himself out of bed, but the sore feeling from the dream persisted. “Ugh,” He grumbled stumbling to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open and caught sight of his hoodie laying on the floor. He kicked it out of his way and the hoodie flipped over revealing the front to be covered in blood. He froze in the doorway, and for a moment he was sure that his heart stopped beating. He looked back down at his hands. They were covered in blood all the way up to his elbows.

“No….no…no.” His whole body was shaking. He could barely think. He didn’t want the blood on his hands. He turned on the sink and viciously scrubbed his hands together. The bowl of the sink slowly began to stain a bright red.

“It was a dream. A dream!” He whimpered. Had it been? Could he have done something like that? His stomach turned over and he dashed to the toilet throwing up anything that would leave his stomach. He slowly stood up again. Sweat and tears stung his eyes as he stumbled back to the sink.

He looked at his face in the mirror. He was pale and dark circles had formed under his eyes. The entire surface of the mirror shifted and he was looking at himself again. This time his eyes were glowing a bright green, and blood covered his face.

The reflection smiled back at him, and the distorted voice from his dream echoed in his head. “It wasn’t a dream, Sean, and you enjoyed every minute of it.”

……..to be continued…..

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun when I wrote it and I wanted to make it a series. I posted the second chapter on my tumblr a while ago, but I was half asleep when I wrote it so I'm not fully pleased with how it turned out. I might rewrite that one and post it here.   
> Sound off if you want more. :)


End file.
